Perfect Secretary
by Lolitaxsasukexanime
Summary: Tea has the money to go and achieve her dream. She's devating whether she wants to leave her love, her boss, behind. He wanted her gone, but not anymore. She is the perfect secretary. Will he risk losing her? *not good with summaries.......
1. I Quit You cannot

………………………………_..._

_--_

"_Kaiba why do you always treat me like this?" Tea asked._

"_You're my assistant, you do whatever I tell you to do."_

_It was late and Tea wanted to go home. She was tired of Kaiba. _

"_I'm leaving!" She walked to the door, placed a hand on the knob and Kaiba roughly grabbed her free hand pulling her towards him. _

"_You're not going anywhere unless I say so." __**Why I don't I want to let her go?**_

"Let me go!"

"Why do you want to leave me?" _**Wait a minute… did I just said that? Seto you're so stupid!**_

Tea gasped and stopped struggling. As she stop Kaiba pulled her closer. _K__**aiba please let me go. I don't want to make a fool of myself. Mmmm…. I can smell him. Wait! What is he doing putting his arms around me? **_Kaiba had both his hands around her waist.

"Ka… Kaiba, what are you do… doing?"

"I don't know. I really don't know." He tried to let go of her but couldn't.

Kaiba closed his eyes. _**He's so calm when I am struggling to keep control of my body. Ra I just want to go home and sleep. He has kept me here for the last two weeks and I haven't gotten any sleep at all. Work, work, work!! That's all he wants to do. Ugh! How can I love him?! Stupid heart. **_

_**Mmmm…. It feels so good to be like this. I could stay like this forever. **_She closed her eyes relaxing into his embrace. _**His arms around me, his head snuggling against my neck, and …. Wait! What is he doing nibbling on my ear?!**_

Her eyes popped open at the feel of his lips on her already heated skin. She spent nights dreaming of his touch. Imagining his hands all over her body. Alone in her room, in her house, she would seduce him anyway she could imagine, she would undress him and touch him and they would make love until, of course, he had to go to work. Something in her fantasy had to be realistic.

She didn't know how she could keep a straight face when she was around him. I mean, come on! She was his _personal _assistant. She was _his _secretary; everything went through her first. She was surprised that he hasn't fired her since they had many disagreements. Somehow she could get away with things no one else got away with. Many times she told him off and he got pissed off but he had never told her she was fired. May be it was because his brother wouldn't let him fire her. Mokuba promised her that he would help make her dream come true. Her dream, that was the only reason she was working for Kaiba.

Kaiba had just fired his secretary and was in need of a new one, and she was in need of a job and Mokuba knew, so he convinced Kaiba to make her his secretary. First he convinced her, which wasn't too hard since she was desperate for money. Then he convinced Kaiba, no one knew how, but she was glad for the job. All for her dream. The whole reason she said yes. The only reason she took the job. All for her dream. Her dream that wasn't going anywhere.

She started working for Kaiba her last year of high school. At first her friends couldn't understand why she would work for their rival. But then they knew the situation with her parents, and her dream. And although Kaiba tried to drown her in work so that she would quit, she kept on going. She would make time for practice and for her friends. She was determine to make her dream come true. She wanted to dance. And she still did. One more paycheck and she would have more than enough money for all her expenses to make her dream come true. But she was starting to have second thoughts…. Several times she had a dream of making her dream come true, but Kaiba was also in the picture. She doesn't know when she started to love him. She doesn't know why she loves him. But her heart fell in love with him. Now she didn't want to leave him. she also doesn't want to give up her dream. if he asked her to stay she would probably wouldn't be able to say no. he wrapped himself around her heart. And now he was wrapping his arms around her waist. Her mind exploded with naughty thoughts.

All those nights alone, dreaming of him and not being able to satisfy herself. All those nights she wondered how the real Kaiba would feel like. Her imagination was nothing compared to the real thing. To have THE Seto Kaiba embrace her like she would disappear if he let go of her.

"Please, Tea, don't leave." _**Did he just called me by my first name?**_

"Kaiba, I…I cant. If I remember correctly… we're suppose to stay on business level only. And this is NOT business."

As much as she wanted whatever he would give, all she wanted right now, more than anything, was some sleep, just a few hours of sleep. All that kept her going right now was pure will. The will to keep workaholic Kaiba busy because something was bothering him and she asked but he wouldn't tell her. Her solution was to keep him busy, which worked all too well. She didn't know what the heck was going on with him but she needed her sleep. For the past month he looked like hell, a very hot hell I might add. It was a good thing that she was there to fix him up before meetings so that he wouldn't look so bad.

About a month ago she noticed something was bothering him. He would stay to work too long. He would avoid his little brother, which was something he hardly ever did. His brother was everything to him no matter what people thought. He would work too long and fall sleep in his office. She would get there in the morning and he would be in his couch waking up as she went in the office. She would go home and would only get a few hours of sleep because she was worried about him. Later, he started to permanently stay in his office and when she went in he would still be on his computer working. that's when she started to stay too. She hated seeing him this way, and that was why she needed to get some sleep. So that she would have the energy to get some answers. She would have to push buttons and she needed energy to fight and win. Otherwise he would win and she might get fired….

_**I want to go home!! Kaiba, please… just a few hours of sleep. **_

He kissed the side of her lips trailing butterfly kisses down her cheek to her neck down her shoulder and back to her neck. His arms tightly around her waist. Her eyes now closed and barely hearable moans escaped her mouth. She couldn't contain those little sounds from escaping her mouth. Wherever his mouth touch his lips left a tingling sensation. Her skin felt extremely sensitive. And she knew that if she had the energy she would be on top of him by now. But her energy was completely gone.

_**Stupid, stupid, stupid!! You should've gotten more sleep! Now that I get a chance to be with him I blow it. Why does everything always has to go wrong?! I want to fall sleep in his arms, but this is not the way I imagined it. **_

"Kaiba, I really need some rest. If you haven't noticed I am not even standing anymore, you're the one holding me up."

"I am? You're very light. _**you're my light.**_Have you had dinner? _**can I have you for dinner?**_"

"Yes. No."

"Never thought you would give me short answers."

"Never thought you would ask me to stay. I would stay, I really would, but" He pushed her up against the door, putting her legs around his waist, holding her bottom with one hand, and used the other hand to rub her back. He knew that she had no energy left. He finally realized he _was _the one holding her up. He knew he should feel guilty or something along those lines for taking advantage of the situation. His control went down the drain. It always happened when he was around her. He finally came to the conclusion that he would take her anyway he could. That was what had been bothering him for a while. He promised Mokuba he wouldn't laid a finger on her. And he always kept his promises to his little brother no matter what. He was a man of his word. All these time he's been irritated, annoyed, angry at himself for wanting her _and _breaking a promise once he came to the conclusion he would have her.

The problem was that he couldn't bring himself to take her. It would have been easy if she was like all his other secretaries. She wasn't like them, she kept her distance. She showed no sign that she was attracted to him, which was what he wanted from a secretary, but in some levels he couldn't understand why. Why she wasn't head over heels for him. She was everything he wanted for his secretary. And he was debating whether he wanted to lose her or not. He thought that if he took her that she would quit. In the beginning he was trying everything to make her quit, but she kept her head up and did what he said. She is who she is, so, of course they had many arguments.

His dreams, his fantasies wouldn't leave him alone. His solution was that if he took her she would finally get out of his head. It was her fault he couldn't sleep. He couldn't sleep because if he closed his eyes she was there…. Undressing herself for him. He would take her deep and rough. They would try every position known to man, and then some. She was a dancer, she could bend herself anyway she wanted. He would take her over and over again. They would fall sleep and then he wakes up and finds himself embracing her. And when he really wakes up from his dreams he would be hard and sweaty and angry at himself.

Then the dreams started to get worse…. He would take her over and over again, he would realize he loved her and tell himself he will tell her in the morning. He falls sleep and when he wakes up she would be gone. There would be a note on her side of the bed…..

_Kaiba,_

_I had a great time!__J glad you could satisfy some of my needs (more than anybody else ever has). This is my good-bye. I meant to tell you sooner, but I wanted to have a good memory of you. I didn't want to remember you as a cold, stupid bastard. Anyways, I don't even know why I bother with this letter since I know you don't attach yourself to anybody. You probably wont even take a second look. You probably wont even look. So, in that case….. I love you. I know you only love your little brother. You don't even love yourself! How can you love me? I am nothing. We don't completely satisfy each other. Something is missing. And you know what that something is? It's love. Simple. I don't just have sex with you, I make love to you. That's my problem. I fell in love with you._

_I'm sorry for the harsh words,_

_Garder_

He re-reads that letter until his tears wont let him read it. When he wakes up for real his heart feels like it's about to jump out from his chest.

He knows he doesn't love her. She was right in that letter, he only loves his little brother. No one else. Whatever he was feeling for Garder he knew it wasn't love. Or he convince himself that it wasn't love. His father always told him that love made you weak. And he believed it. Mokuba made him weak. Mokuba was his only weakness. Or so he thought…..

He kept rubbing up her spine in circles, slowly. She was falling sleep in his arms. Her eyes were closed and she had a small smile on her face. She looked kind of peaceful and his heart flipped. A second after that she bucked and threw her head back. She looked so sexy that his knees went weak. If it wasn't for the wall he would have probably dropped her. Seeing her that way was so unexpected that he stopped what he was doing. He didn't know what made her react that way, but he liked it. When she regained her composure she gave him an apologia look and closed her eyes again.

_**Don't let him figure it out! Please, don't let him figure it out!! **_

He kept on going from her between her shoulder blades to her neck. Then started back down, down between her shoulder blades again. And again she threw her head back, pushed her breasts up, and her hips forwards. Her hips met his and the friction caused made them both to moan. He couldn't help it. This woman drove him crazy. He rubbed again between her shoulder blades and again he got the same reaction. This time, expecting it, he lower her down enough to let her feel all of him.

"Seto!!" But he wasn't expecting her to scream his name. He felt her stomach contract. Her nails digging on his shoulders were turning him on. He saw her lips move as she said his name. His body was rock hard but his heart was melting.

"Kaiba, stop."

"Say my name and I will."

"Please, Kaiba, Stop."

"Say my name."

"I did say your name! Isn't your name Kaiba?"

"Say it.""Say what, Kaiba?!"

"You're only making this harder on yourself, Tea."

"Tea. Never thought I would hear it. Why are you doing this to me? You can have anyone you want. You can pick your perfect woman, which I am sure I am not her. I speak my mind, I do what I want, I'm emotional, I'm a mess, I'm not perfect. I don't do one-night-stands. I'm not a whore. All those sleepless nights, all that built in tension you need to release, well, you have to go somewhere else because you're not going to find your release here. I don't know what is going on with you, but I'm pretty sure it's the lack of sleep that is making you act this way."

"You assume things."

"I assume?! she was getting angry. She got some energy from somewhere and was starting to yell at Kaiba Excuse me! But I am not the one who assumes things!! You're the one who thinks I used Mokuba to get this job. You're the one who thinks I am a liar. You're the one who thinks I am a cheerleader. You're the one thinks I don't like you. And you're right! I don't like you!! You know what?! There's many times I don't like you at all, but I cant help I fell for you! I cant help what my heart feels! In some sense I do hate you, but only because I love you!"

"….

Say what?"

"You know what. Just go to hell!! she was back on her feet, trying to get away from him. Pushing him away with everything she had (although it wasn't much) of course, it was easy for him to keep her in place. I'm tired of you! I'm tired of your bullshit! Why I didn't listen to my friends, I don't know! Now I wish I had. I tried my best to not fall for you. I tried my best to keep my feelings to myself. This was my last straw. I cant do this anymore! I quit."

"You cant leave." he said calmly, without emotion which pissed her off even more.

"Who says I cant leave?! You cant make me stay here! Do you find pleasure in making people feel this way? Do you find pleasure in making _me _feel this way? Stupid bastard. I.hate." before she could finish he roughly kissed her and she tried to wiggle out of his embrace but it was getting her nowhere. Realizing the proximity of their heated bodies she stopped wiggling, realizing that her body was hot and he tasted delicious.

She couldn't help it. She loved him. She loved the way he felt. She loved the way he made her feel. She loved that he challenged her. She loved that he made her lose control. She loved him the way he was. She couldn't help responding to his kiss. She didn't want to, she really didn't want to respond to him otherwise he will use it against her. She couldn't help it. She kissed him back. Her time was coming to go and chase her dream. She decided she wasn't going to regret this.

He tasted her-mostly she tasted like coffee. _**Coffee. Caffeine to keep her awake. Why is she doing this? She didn't have to stay here in the office with me. **_then he remembered… "I cant help I fell for you! I cant help what my heart feels!" _**she's in "love" with me. How can this be? I didn't even see this coming. She never showed signs that she had feelings for me. May be she doesn't even have feelings for me, she just wants to throw me off that way she can escape. She's not escaping. I'm getting what I need and she is like every other female… she will get some pleasure too. ….apricots… she tastes like apricots.**_

Their tongues danced erotically.

_No, no, no!! I don't want this! I cant want this. Tea, you are the stupidest person I know if you sleep with him when he doesn't love you._

Their tongues battled for control.

_Oh, god, Garder. How can such a mundane girl taste this good? _

_Intoxicating. _

_A poison, a drug--addicting._

His hands where everywhere except for between her legs and her chest. His hands roamed her shoulders, her neck, her back and legs. He took her shoes off and then broke off the kiss to get some air. She breathed heavily against his chest; hot against his skin- he wanted to tear his clothes off of him. He lifted her chin up and gave her another kiss. At first she didn't respond, but then he was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck to have better access to his mouth.

Without realizing what he was doing he untucked her shirt and caressed her flat stomach and her tiny waist making her whimper and breath his name. from her tiny waist up her back and back down to her ass. She let out a scream as soon as his huge hands touched her naked ass. Not that she wasn't wearing anything… she was just wearing a g-string.

She realized that her skirt rode up to her waist when she was wiggling and moving in her desperation to escape from Kaiba.

--

**To be Continued………..**

**Don't worry! I'm not leaving it here?!**

**Or should I ?! grin**


	2. Still think it's a DreAm?

_Their tongues danced erotically. _

_**No, no, no!! I don't want this! I cant want this. Tea, you are the stupidest person I know if you sleep with him when he doesn't love you.**_

Their tongues battled for control.

_**Oh, god, Garder. How can such a mundane girl taste this good? **_

_**Intoxicating. **_

_**A poison, a drug--addicting.**_

His hands where everywhere except for between her legs and her chest. His hands roamed her shoulders, her neck, her back and legs. He took her shoes off and then broke off the kiss to get some air. She breathed heavily against his chest; hot against his skin- he wanted to tear his clothes off of him. He lifted her chin up and gave her another kiss. At first she didn't respond, but then he was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck to have better access to his mouth.

Without realizing what he was doing he untucked her shirt and caressed her flat stomach and her tiny waist making her whimper and breath his name. from her tiny waist up her back and back down to her ass. She let out a scream as soon as his huge hands touched her naked ass. Not that she wasn't wearing anything… she was just wearing a g-string.

She realized that her skirt rode up to her waist when she was wiggling and moving in her desperation to escape from Kaiba.

_**ok. Hope you guys enjoyed the story so far! well, let's get on with business, shall we? **_

_**3**_

He liked the way she said his name. Never before had he let a woman say his name; he couldn't bring himself to tell Tea to keep calling him Kaiba.

Tea desperately tried to pulled her skirt down, but Kaiba's big hands were in the way. He kept squeezing her buttocks and slightly slapping them. She buried her face in his chest to avoid him from seeing her blush like crazy. Her face felt hot and she knew it was million shades of red because of her embarrassment. _**Could it be that it's just a dream? Kaiba couldn't possibly be all over me in real life. **_

"Kaiba, am I dreaming?" her face still buried in his chest. But he saw her face, and her million shades of red. He couldn't help but smile.

You see, she brought out things in him that no one else could. She made him _feel. _She pissed him off more than anyone else could. She made him want her by doing simple things. She made him truly smile-many times he had to hide his smile behind an evil smirk.

She was funny. She was smart. He could tolerate her. She always made his brother happy when he was sad or angry. She was actually good-looking. He never bother to look at her, but now he was noticing how beautiful she was. He was hating himself for admitting that she was worth looking at. He was hating himself for realizing that every time bastards looked at her he wanted to tear their heads off and rip their dicks off. He kept telling himself that it had nothing to do with her, that he was just irritated and wanted to blow some steam.

"Does this feel like a dream?" He rubbed between her shoulder blades and he was ready. She threw her head back and he licked her neck. When she pushed her breasts up he was ready to massage them. And as her hips went forward he lower her down to make her feel how hard he was.

"Seto, more." he barely heard what she said.

He felt something cold against his cock and he realized it was wet panties. She was grinding against him. He licked, sucked, nipped, bit, her neck marking her.

"Still think it's a dream, Tea?" he asked while playing with her breasts. She still had her shirt on and she was dying to rip it off but couldn't move. She was afraid that if she moved he would stop and she didn't want him to stop, so she kept her shirt on. Her nipples were so hard and she ached to get her fucking bra off. He bent down to suck on her nipple and her breathing labored. She felt pressure on her breast and the wetness penetrated from her shirt to her bra.

"Yes, it has to be a dream." she said softly and sadly.

He took her lips and she wouldn't respond, so he pulled her hair and when she opened her mouth to gasp he kissed her. And she responded.

While they kissed he took his coat, tie, and shirt off. She pushed against his chest to break the kiss because she was in need of air… she felt skin under her fingers. She looked and he didn't have anything on. He watched her closely--he saw her gasp and her mouth hanging open as she stared at him. He saw her blush madly. He saw her fingers twitch to touch him. Again, he couldn't help the smile on his face.

"Are you just going to stare or do you have anything else in mind," he said lustily with a smirk on his face.

She kept on staring so he took her hands and rubbed them up and down his chest.

"It's a dream"

"sigh still thinking it's a dream… let me see if I can change you mind about that."

He carried her bridal style towards his desk. With one swift motion he wiped the top of its contents…everything fell to the floor.

She wasn't fighting anymore. She couldn't fight anymore. She liked what he was doing to her. She liked what he was doing to her body.

She was afraid, though. She was afraid that when he found out he might not want her anymore. _**If he finds out I'm… I'm… … he might stop. I don't want him to stop, but it's inevitable . I have to tell him…**_

He sat her at the edge of the desk and kissed her. She responded with so much passion that she, herself was surprised of her actions. She finally got the courage to touch him the way he was touching her. His lean and hard body was making her ache deep within her. Her hands roamed everywhere from his waist up. She didn't dare look father down.

"Kai… 'he squeezed tightly the breast he was paying attention to.

'Aaaahhh!!…" a tear slipped and he couldn't help his response--he kissed the tear away. His heart Wretched as he saw that tear run down her cheek.

She also couldn't help her response--she dug her nails on his back and pulled him closer to her, wanting more.

He watched her.

"I didn't take you for that kind of girl, Tea."

"Ka…' again he squeezed her breast tightly making her scream

'Se… Seto" he instantly stopped squeezing harshly.

"Yes?"

"Seto, I… I'm… uh…" _**those lips, those luscious lips. I want more, dammit! Why cant I just have my way with her? Why cant I just take her and not take my time?? Fuck, I'm going insane.**_

She made him feel alive. She made him burn. Those slander fingers driving him mad. Never in his life has a woman turned him on the way she was doing. And she was barely doing anything!

He kissed her lips, her eyes, her cheeks, her jaw, her ears, her neck leaving many little red marks on her skin.

She nibble on his ear, his neck, his jaw, his pulse, she left hickes everywhere she sucked and bit and pulled harshly with her teeth.

He took her shirt off and her first reaction was to cover herself. Kaiba just looked at her for a minute and then took her arms off of her chest. Her head hung low as she let him take her hands off herself. He put his arms around her, giving her a hug, which she returned.

Skin to skin. She felt perfect in his arms. It felt perfect to be in that shamely embrace. He was overcome with so many emotions. He felt her heart pounding, or may be it was his heart going wild.

She realized their hearts were in perfect rhythm. She felt perfect in his embrace.

He lifted her chin up to look into her eyes and he smiled. Her eyes shone with unshed tears. He caressed her cheeks and wiped the tears off her eyes.

"Your smile is beautiful."

"Men are not beautiful."

Her skin was burning and she started to rubbed herself against him. Her bra scratching his hyper sensitive skin. He unhooked her bra and slowly slid it down her shoulders. Her big bosom in his hands. She was beautiful. She was a perfect fit.

She couldn't look at him. She was so embarrassed. If what he was doing did not make her body feel like fire then she would have hid herself from him.

Seto took her mouth in a deep kiss, taking her hard nipples between his fingers and slightly pulling on them.

"…ooohhhhh… Seto…" God, didn't he want to listen to that for as long as he could. He never knew a woman could make such beautiful noises. He was the one to make those exotic sounds come from her kissable lips. He wanted more. He wanted to hear her scream his name.

He never knew he was capable of feeling like he was in heaven. Man, wasn't he in heaven, the girl was a goddess. This goddess was his secretary. His perfect secretary.

Even with her blue eyes clouded with lust, she could see the hidden emotions he was trying his best to control. She always yearned to know him, and she was seeing in a totally different light.

She loved him, she loved him, she loved him!! She wanted to scream it to the whole world, but knew she couldn't. He was the CEO of Kaiba Corp. she didn't want to ruined anything.

She wanted to scream it right now, but was afraid he would stop. She was conscious of what she was saying. She tried her best not to let words out of her mouth, but she couldn't at least his name. His name rolled fittingly from her lips. Damn, she didn't want to let her heart out. She loved him, what else could she do? How could she keep her heart to herself for much longer?

"Teeaaaaa…." he moan.

She loved the way he said her name. She loved his husky voice. God, didn't she want to listen to those beautiful noises the rest of her life.

She wonder if he was the same when he was with other women. Did he touched them the same way. Did he say their name. Did they use his first name. Jealousy rose from the pit of her stomach to her head. The thought of him treating other women the same way he was treating her made her want to beat him until he was almost dead. She couldn't bare the thought of him _being _dead. She couldn't wonder anymore. She asked him…

"Kaiba, (he stopped and pinched her ass)

Seto… (his hands playing with her bosoms. He bent down and took a ripe nipple into his wet mouth. She screamed and he bit her hard nipple making her throw her head back, arching herself towards his hot, wet, waiting mouth. She roughly grabbed him by the hair and pulled him towards her nipple. She wanted more. For a minute there she couldn't perform any coherent thoughts…)

Are….do you…. Do you… uummm… do you treat all the women you are with this way?" There she said it!! She was so proud of herself! She wasn't proud that she sounded like a needy girl. She didn't want to show the pain and jealousy behind the words.

But he caught them. A warm feeling filled his body. Starting with his heart.

"No." (he went from one nipple to the other. He sucked the neglected nipple, making her pulled his hair tighter. )

"Do they call you Seto?"

"No"

"Do you say their name?"

"No. Tea ,stop talking…. sigh

(he didn't like that he felt like he had to explain himself to her. He shouldn't be explaining his personal life to her. He shouldn't have to justify himself. Feelings were trying to control him and he didn't like it one bit.

He stopped his ministrations and instead nuzzle his head between her bosoms. His lips moving against her skin as he talked, driving her insane.)

No, I only get what I need from them. Nothing more. Some have the courage to call me Kaiba, never though, never do they call me, Seto. And usually I could careless what their name is… I pleasure them and then fuck. I hardly ever let them touch me, unless its… from my waist down."

Tea started to play with his already messed up hair and he felt strange and uncomfortable at the thought of him purring like a cat. That's what he wanted to do--purr. He felt strange and uncomfortable, yet comfortable and content.

_**Am I crazy or what?! I must be. No, it's the lack of sleep that's making me act this way. It had to be! **_

She was so unpredictable. So predictable. She was….. Spontaneous. When he thinks he has it all figured out she goes and does something totally out of the ordinary. The person he thought was far from perfect is closer to perfection than anything else.

He trailed wet kisses down her stomach, down to her navel. He dipped his tongue in the small hollow place of her bellybutton. Then blew on it making goosebumps appear deliciously all over her body. He kept on going, using his mouth, teeth, and tongue to pleasure her. Unknowingly she was already pleasuring him.

Her beautiful sounds. Her reactions. Her simple touches. those were his pleasures.

Sick, for a CEO to find pleasure in pleasuring someone. Who would've thought…

He kept kissing her torso while he laid her on his desk. More goosebumps appeared as her back hit the cool of the desk. He brought his kisses up to her neck, her ears, and then her lips. He licked her lips, kissed the side of her lips, and then took her lips in a gentle kiss. So gentle, tender, delicate. Slowly, he took his time tasting her. Both never thought he was capable of such action.

His need for her increased. Their mouths slowly turned into a battle ground, each one wanting a victory. Tongues battling for control. Hands inflaming raw need in both of them.

No one won, of course, they both had to pulled away to grab some much needed air. Damn, that fucking need.

He tore his mouth away from her kisses. Not getting enough of her. He stood back up. Staring at her magnificent image. He would pay millions to get a painted picture like that. Her hair now spilled in a curtain of chocolate colored hair. Her lips red, bruised and plum from their kisses. Her blue eyes that made him think of the ocean clouded with need, want for him. Her nipples erect, begging for attention. Her skirt up around her waist. Her sex dripping wet soaking her panties.

He would pay millions for a picture of her like that, but he couldn't bare the thought of someone else seeing her in this state.

He fixed her skirt and she thought he was stopping but then he unzipped the zipper and slid it down her amazing long legs. She sat up, feeling uncomfortable sprawled on the desk like a feast.

She was aching. She needed him inside. Hurriedly she undid his belt and his pants. She couldn't hold herself any longer. She wanted to touch him and make him what she felt. She wanted him to experience the same pleasure he gave her.

He was surprised at her actions. He didn't have time to react until his pants were at his ankles. She pulled him towards her and obediently he moved closer, stepping off his pants. Tea wrapped her arms around his waist making him moan as her breasts came in contact with his chest.

She took his nipple in her mouth; he gripped the desk so hard his knuckles turned white. Fire started at his nipple and spread throughout his body.

Her mouth was everywhere, and he realized her hand was between her legs. "Tea, let me do that for you. (he took her hand from between her legs and licked her fingers. And Kami, wasn't she mouthwatering. She looked up at him, a question in her eyes…)

I want to, Tea."

He really wanted to. For the first time in his life he wanted a woman more than anything else. He knew how to pleasure women, hello, he is SETO KAIBA. But this was different… he wanted to know everything that made her twist and turn and moan his name.

He took a finger and slid it in. She was dripping wet. And hot. And he was about to have a heart attach as she pushed his finger deeper.

He pumped in and out of her watching her facial expressions. She looked alive. She looked beautiful. Her mouth was on his heated skin. Her tongue swirling at his pulse when he inserted another digit. She bit him as she felt the invasion of another finger within her.

She couldn't help it. She moved in rhythm with his hand.

"seto…" she breathed. And he loved it.

Seto bent down and took her mouth in a deep kiss wanting to robe the heart wrenching moans she was making.

He realized her hands were at his waist fumbling with the waist line of his boxers. He couldn't help but smile. Dammit, this girl made him smile too much for his liking.

She felt a smile tugging at his lips. She was loving his smile. She tried putting everything she felt into the kiss. Not caring if he understood her emotions or not.

There was a change in the kiss, he realized that much. He couldn't, or more like he didn't want to, understand the underlying meaning of the kiss. She was telling him something, but he didn't want to know and he didn't have time to respond as he felt her slender hand grab his cock.

He couldn't help the growl at his throat and out his mouth.

She felt him jerk in her hand. Who knew Seto Kaiba was a volcano ready to erupt.

The silky metallic blue boxers were killing him. He wanted them off but couldn't bring himself to get in her way. The silky material sliding up and down his cock as her hand moved.

_**He's so big. He's too big. I can't do this. I want him so bad deep inside me, but he is too big.**_

He couldn't take it anymore, and neither could she. She slid his boxers down his waist painfully slowly. He was glad to have that restraining thing off of him.

Seto knew that she never once looked below his waist. Now, though, she was staring with shocked eyes and mouth wide open.

Tea finally got the courage to touch him. Seto stood there like a statue; not wanting to ruin the moment. She took him in her hands, massaging him. He couldn't take it anymore. He laid her back on the desk and spreading her legs apart. He breathed in the smell that was hers and hers alone. He moved the skimpy little underwear to the side.

She saw his head dip between her legs and was not ready for what was to come. She felt the cool air hit her sex………..

**_I really hate you leave it here, but I don't have time to keep going!_**

**_Reviews are gladly appreciated:D_**

**_(may be more reviews will push me to update faster….)_**

**_U no Who: hold your horses or else you know what…. Heheh evil smirk_**


	3. Believe Me

**Finally i got to update! sorry for the wait:( and this is not the end, just so you know... Dont blame me though because it wasnt really my fault for the delay**

He realized her hands were at his waist fumbling with the waistline of his boxers. He couldn't help but smile. Dammit, this girl made him smile too much for his liking.

She felt a smile tugging at his lips. She was loving his smile. She tried putting everything she felt into the kiss. Not caring if he understood her emotions or not.

There was a change in the kiss, he realized that much. He couldn't, or more like he didn't want to understand the underlying meaning of the kiss. She was telling him something, but he didn't want to know and he didn't have time to respond as he felt her slender hand grab his cock.

He couldn't help the growl at his throat and out his mouth.

She felt him jerk in her hand. Who knew Seto Kaiba was a volcano ready to erupt.

The silky metallic blue boxers were killing him. He wanted them off but couldn't bring himself to get in her way. The silky material sliding up and down his cock as her hand moved.

_He's so big. He's too big. I can't do this. I want him so bad deep inside me, but he is too big._

He couldn't take it anymore, and neither could she. She slid his boxers down his waist painfully slowly. He was glad to have that restraining thing off him.

Seto knew that she never once looked below his waist. Now, though, she was staring with shocked eyes and mouth wide open.

Tea finally got the courage to touch him. Seto stood there like a statue; not wanting to ruin the moment. She took him in her hands, massaging him. He couldn't take it anymore. He laid her back on the desk and spreading her legs apart. He breathed in the smell that was hers and hers alone. He moved the skimpy little underwear to the side.

She saw his head dip between her legs and was not ready for what was to come. She felt the cool air hit her sex…and his hot wet tongue licked her inner lips.

She bucked but he held her in place. Shamelessly she wrapped her legs around his neck trying to avoid the wonderful feeling he was giving her. Without effort he unwrapped her legs and opened her wider.

His tongue was magic, working her, nipping at her inner sensitive skin, driving her closer to the edge. She wanted more. She grabbed his hair, pulling harshly on it to better the sensation. And she came.

She wanted to warn him. Tell him that she was coming. She never thought he would drink her in. but he licked her cleaned. She didn't know whether to be disgusted or amazed.

"Se-Kaiba, I should go." _Tell me something, Seto. Tell me something that would make me stay. I don't want to leave you! I don't want to leave. _

The expression on his face about killed her. He was scary! He was angry.

"The hell you should, whore," he said and turned away, but not before he saw her eyes filled with tears. He even flinched at his own words.

"A whore," she said without life. "in that case let me make that lie a truth."

She wrapped her arms around his waist. Her breast pressed against his back. She felt him shiver and she knew she had him. She slowly kissed his back, taking her time, figuring that it would be the last time they saw each other. After this he would want her out.

The licking, nipping, rubbing, biting, and kissing was making him madder at himself because he was responding to her seducing touches. But it felt wonderful. For the first time in his life he felt alive. His body on fire.

Without a warning he turned around, roughly grabbing her shoulders. He kissed her, too hard for those soft lips… he rather not think about the bruises she was going to have in the morning. And she took it all. She only moaned and he continued with his harshness.

She pulled him towards the desk and if he hadn't known what she wanted then she wouldn't have pulled him an inch. He took control and lifted her and laid her on the desk.

The coolness beneath her skin felt good since her body felt like molten lava. She avoided thinking about the pain that was to come. Apparently he hadn't figure it out.

He tried to remember someone who tasted as delicious as she did, but no one came to mind. He couldn't even remember the names of all the women he has been with. At the moment he didn't want to remember anyone. He wanted her. He wanted to be inside her more than he ever wanted anything else.

He lavished her body with kisses. Soft butterfly kisses. Harsh lustful kisses. She did the same. She matched his every kiss, every touch… her eyes showed something different. Something that probably was not in his. That emotion made him afraid, made him want to stop, but she filled his every sense. Everything she did had a meaning and he was to a coward to understand.

He put that aside and _pleasured _her. And she was pleasuring him.

He never liked women to bite him, but now it only heightened his pleasure. She nipped his nipples, licking them in a circular motion. She grind her hips against his, his cock head jerking at it came in contact with her pussy.

He inserted a digit making sure she was ready for him. He looked at her, sprawled on his desk, her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly opened, and he couldn't imagine another woman on his desk.

He couldn't imagine being with another woman, ever. He never had a woman on _his _bed, never imagine a woman on his bed, never wanted to take a woman to his bed at his mansion; but the image of her sprawled on his bed felt so right. Everything with her felt _right._

But emotions were emotions NOT facts, at least that's what he always thought. He never let emotions get in his way, he considered them weak and useless and only facts ruled his world. His world, which was shuddering under her loving gaze. Those long slender fingers couldn't seem to get enough of him and neither could his.

He took hold of his cock and put it at her entrance. She let out a long moan and pushed her hips to meet his. He was not half way inside when she tensed up and when he looked at her face her eyes were tightly shut and he _realized it!!!!_

He realized she was no whore and he felt he had to _apologize!_

"I'm sorry, Tea."

It caught her off guard and she opened an eye to look at him.

"Sorry for what?"

"For calling you a whore when you plainly are not." He said it so calmly that she flinched at his words. She didn't know what to say. She felt terrified and so low at what he must be thinking!

Contrary to what she thought he was thinking, he was thinking, actually… nothing. He was so surprised or amazed, he didn't know, that his mind went……. Blank…….. After the shock, though, he thought of how beautiful she was and about how she won Mokuba's heart and how Mokuba would love having her close. And what it would be like to have her closer to him…

He saw her sapphire eyes watering and his heart tore him and he could do nothing more than to comfort her and kiss her luscious lips. At soon as his lips were on hers, the dam broke and the river ran down her pinkish cheeks. He kissed her tears away until the crystals stopped forming in her eyes. When she finished crying she looked at him, red-eyed and all, and he still thought she was beautiful.

He continued kissing her body as if nothing had happened. And she couldn't be more thankful at his thoughtfulness. Her love for him was growing by the second and it worried her since her plans were to leave very soon.

But she rather not think about Soon, rather of Now.

She was so ready for him, and he was still inside her but she forgot all about it until he was deeper inside and her virginity restrained him from going any further. He got caught and she loved him more! He blushed and she couldn't contain the love anymore. She loved him more!!

_Kami, isn't this going to be hard when I leave but I'm not going to think about that now. No, not now._

She felt on fire, his hands all over her body.

"See…(She was so distracted that he took his chance and thrust into her virginal canal) Toooooo!" He kissed her, whether to cover her cry of pain or because he wanted to breathe her first breath after she gave herself completely to him or whether he wanted to take that magnificent sound that said his name and imprinted in his heart, he didn't know.

He no longer knew anything. Only that he didn't want to let her go. Only that without her existence he would never be a human being. Only that without her in his life he would never feel alive. That he would never _feel. _

She was soooo tight. She was so right. She was now imprinted in his body and heart. And it felt right. It felt good. No regrets. He felt…. happy

He didn't move for the longest time even though he desperately wanted to wipe the tears from her eyes.

'Seto?"

"mmm…"

"you can move now. I'm ok"

"Tea?"

"mmm?"

"how you do it?"

"do what?"

"everything….

How can you radiate so much happiness. How can you slip under people's barriers. How can you make people _feel_. How?"

"I don't. I don't know what you mean by that"

"Tea?"

"yea?"

"you say you love me….

But you never showed it…"

"How you ask? I don't know. I don't know how I did it. I don't know how you didn't see it. I don't see how you don't see it. I feel like it's written all over my face yet you don't see it."

……..Silence……….

She didn't want to talk anymore. She didn't want to think anymore. All she wanted right now was to feel. To feel him and nothing else. To remember this moment for the rest of her life. To have no regrets.

His hands went to her face as she was going to kiss him so she hesitated for a second but remembering that she was going to have no regrets she kept her focus and kissed his lips. He kissed her so tenderly so passionately so beautiful that she pictured being beside him for the rest of her life.

She was crying. As for why he didn't know…did she regret her decision: to give herself to him? Did she realized that she just gave herself to a cold bastard, to a man without a heart?

She felt his hands caressing her face and she finally realized that she was crying.

_Tears! Stupid tears!_

Her tears finally stopped and he kissed her again, this time more fiercely. She kissed him back, her need rising in her like nothing else before. She started a slow rhythm which startled Seto.

How could a mere woman startle a man of a cold heart, knowledge and control?

He changed their positions, she rode him slow and painful. He wanted to go faster but couldn't bear to hurt her so he let her set the pace.

She circled her hips and all thoughts escaped from his mind. He forgot that he was being considerate of her pain and he let out a loud groan and roughly grabbed her ass. And pulled down for a kiss.

Everything was forgotten. Everything but the need in both of them.

He thrusted his tongue in her mouth. Making her mooan his name. her rhythm sped up. Slamming her hips against him.

She looked breathtaking there straddling his hips. He looked down between their joined bodies and his body became an aching solid rock. He never before got so hard that his body couldn't contain control. He never before reached the thickness and length he now no doubting reached inside her stretching her to make a perfect fit. She took all of him.

He stared at their joined bodies for a minute before he greedily and slowly took his eyes up her flat stomach, chest, neck and face. Her eyes were closed and her mouth formed a smile. Her neck had too many bite marks to count and her breast gracefully bounced in front of his face. She was so beautiful there. But he changed their positions in one swift move, he straddled her hips now and took his member out making her moan in protest.

Again, he couldn't contain the smile that formed on his face at her reaction.

He put the head of his member at her entrance, she wrapped a leg around his waist urging to continue but he didn't move so she tried pushing her hips up but to her disappointment he kept her in place…

She looked at him with piercing sapphire eyes and opened her mouth to say something when he came crushing down on her. He buried himself deep in her making her scream his name and he cried out hers as well. Just the sound of his name coming from her musical voice made almost reach his climax. But he held on to the little control he had.

She met every thrust, every kiss, every touch. Her manicured nails racked his back leaving tiny trails of blood. His neck was covered in hickies and his shoulders had several teeth marks but neither seem to notice.


	4. Dancing with Fire

**_I'm on a roll!! i didnt think i was going to get this far today. i guess today is you guys lucky day!:D lol _**

Everything was forgotten. Everything but the need in both of them.

He thrusted his tongue in her mouth. Making her mooan his name. her rhythm sped up. Slamming her hips against him.

She looked breathtaking there straddling his hips. He looked down between their joined bodies and his body became an aching solid rock. He never before got so hard that his body couldn't contain control. He never before reached the thickness and length he now no doubting reached inside her stretching her to make a perfect fit. She took all of him.

He stared at their joined bodies for a minute before he greedily and slowly took his eyes up her flat stomach, chest, neck and face. Her eyes were closed and her mouth formed a smile. Her neck had too many bite marks to count and her breast gracefully bounced in front of his face. She was so beautiful there. But he changed their positions in one swift move, he straddled her hips now and took his member out making her moan in protest.

Again, he couldn't contain the smile that formed on his face at her reaction.

He put the head of his member at her entrance, she wrapped a leg around his waist urging to continue but he didn't move so she tried pushing her hips up but to her disappointment he kept her in place…

She looked at him with piercing sapphire eyes and opened her mouth to say something when he came crushing down on her. He buried himself deep in her making her scream his name and he cried out hers as well. Just the sound of his name coming from her musical voice made almost reach his climax. But he held on to the little control he had.

She met every thrust, every kiss, every touch. Her manicured nails racked his back leaving tiny trails of blood. His neck was covered in hickies and his shoulders had several teeth marks but neither seem to notice.

"Seto! I love you" and his control snapped.

She wanted this to last forever. She wanted him forever. But she was on the verge of her climax she felt her stomach contract and her inner walls tighten milking him.

She was so tight so beautiful so everything he was not. When he heard those words he couldn't hold on. He threw his head back and one final thrust and he climaxed and so did she.

He fell on her chest pressing her against the desk. exhausted and breathing heavy. His breathing slowly going back to normal he changed their positions so that they were still joined but she was more or less on top.

He kept their bodies joined because his climaxed was way overboard! He couldn't stop it, his body kept spilling his seed into her. He looked apologetic at her but she only smile and looked lovingly at him. She caressed his skin trying to memorize his smell, the way he felt, the lean and strong muscles, everything.

Unknown to her he was doing the same thing: committing to memory everything about her. He finally finished and she just put a hand on his chest and he obeyed: he didn't get up. They caressed each other in silence not really wanting the night to end.

Sleep finally overtook her and she fell sleep in his arms and his body radiated a warmth he didn't know existed. His heart tighten as he watched her steady breathing.

She woke up to have his arm around her waist and his steady breathing relaxing her heart. She removed his arm from her waist and got up to get dressed. She found her skirt and shirt but could not find her underclothing and the big fat tears weren't helping her at all. She gave up and headed for the door but was stopped by a deep male voice.

"Gardner."

One word. One word broke her heart in pieces. One word could stop her in her tracks. One word made her flinch. ONE FUCKING WORD made her wish she was never born.

Her sniffing woke him up. Watched her look for her underclothing. Heard her curse herself. Curse him. And was about to watch her go out the door without a good-bye.

"Kaiba"

"going without a farewell"

"do you ever ask questions? I've only hear statements from you."

"Go, Gardner, do whatever the hell you want to do"

"what an ass! This was what I was trying to avoid! Dammit why cant you make anything simple?! Why couldn't you just act sleep and let me go? Ahhhhhhhh!!!

If you don't want me to go then just tell me! TELL ME!!!!!!!! I want to hear it. Tell me the fucking truth! I want to know, for once, what you feel for me. Me. What do you really want from m…"

"I love you, Tea

…Shocked Tea….

I want you to stay with me. I want you in my life. You are the only one who makes me _feel_. You make me feel alive and human. Tea, please don't go. I need you."

"Seto, I…. why? I have plans, dreams and you tell me this now?"

"You _want _to leave me?"

"no, that's not what im saying at all. I love you Seto. I really do. And God make that a sin but nothing can keep me from you."

"And?"

"nothing. I love you"

She happily went to him wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Tea, I have a lot of work to take care of."

"I know"

"but I will have some free time soon"

"mmm"

"you can be without me a little while"

"yea"

"plus you wont miss me when you're too busy dancing"

"WHAT?"

"I was going to give Mokuba the details but now I don't have to. You're enrolled at the best dancing school, of course, you have to audition first but I was sure you would make it so ""you wanted me to leave?" she said in an angry voice

"No, yes. I don't know. SIGH look. (he had to look away from her. Admitting his feelings wasn't his forte) I know you took this job to pay for dancing school. Mokuba makes that clear every chance he gets. One day, I don't know what got into me, I just made the arrangements…"

He stopped. Realizing that it was since those arrangements that his sleeping problems began. It was since then that his dreams worsen (or gotten better;))

HAHAHAHAHAHA

"What's so funny?"

"the heart is a strange thing, you know"

He confused her even more. But her anger melted away.

"Yes, it is."

He hugged her tightly, kissed her forehead, put his pants on along with a jacket and carried her bridal-style out the door.

A smile on his face at the thought of having her on _his _bed.

**ok. this is the end of Seto and Tea:)**  
i just love that couple!


End file.
